I Will Return
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Naruto says goodbye to his precious people.


Ok I know this has been done before... Over and over again. But i have decided to my little twist to it. I hope it is satisfying.

I do not own Naruto or the song Iris.

Side note: This oneshot was based off of a few verses in the song Iris by the Googoo Dolls. There is no real pairing. It is not a harem either. It will all be in english except for the suffixes 'Kun' and 'Chan'. Please enjoy this as best you can for a sad fiction. Also in the beginning of this they are all Eighteen or nineteen in the case of Gai's Team.

_**I Will Be Back**_

The Fifth Hokage of Konoha stood before the large village's legion of ninja. Every single ninja had gathered in a small cearing ontop of the mountain that held the Hokage Monument. Tsunade's eyes sweapt over each of the ninja in her village and a few from others who had come as well for this ceremony.

All of them looked at Tsunade, patiently awaiting for her to start the ceremony that would anounce that one of the most powerful shinobi in the village and possibly the most hated even above Sasuke, had left. The normal villagers had celebrated, thinking that the Kyuubi Brat being gone was a good thing, that the infernal demon child would never be able to hurt their village again.

Most of the shinobi had to hold back their kunai and shuriken in fear of committing genicide on the people of the leaf, but they all stayed their hand, reminding themselves that Naruto would have expected better of them.

Among the many who had the most violent urges were Hyuuga Neiji, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee, Umino Iruka(is that right?), Uchiha Sasuke, Inozuka Kiba, and Hatake Kakashi. Each and every one of them had been deeply touched by the blond shinobi, and none of them would hear the name of their comrade slandered by those who knew him not.

Tsunade stepped up to the microphone on a stand and opened her motuh to speak, at first nothing coming out, but she remebered how Naruto hated it when you didn't just spit out and a small tear left one eye as she began, "You know... Naruto hated it when I gave a speach. Always told me to stop yapping and get to the point." Most of the shinobi laughed with a little bit of humor in their voices. "So I gues, for once, I will follow his advice.

Today we are not-"

All sound in the clearing stopped. Every living thing no longer moved and a subtle darkness creeped in from all around. It seemed as if someone had used a Jutsu to temporarily stop time.

A tall blond haired, blue eyes young man stood at of the back of the crowd and he started moving forward. This man was obviously Naruto, previously of the highest ranks of Anbu. He could tell that all of his friends were at the front of the crowd and he wasted no time getting their.

Once at the front he jumped up to the stage and walked up behind Tsunade and hugged her from behind his arms going around her neck.

"Tsunade, You were like a mother to me. I car about as one of my most precious people in the world. I now it hurt you when I left, but I promise... One day I'll come back," he gave gentle smile as he released her from the hug, "And when I do come back you better be ready to andle over the title of Hokage."

He walked back down to his group of friends. He first went to his one time teacher and father figure, Umino Iruka. He hugged The man with as much love as he had with Tsunade.

"And you old man, You were my father. You always wanted what was best for me andalways gave me good advice," He looked at a scar on his hand and smiled a little, "Maybe the next time we meet... I'll use that advice."

He next moved to Kakashi and moved the mans hand into a position so that it could be shook.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto wasn't sure of much else he could say to the man so he moved on.

He was now infront of Kanohamaru, Sakura, and Sasuke. He gave a small smile as he looked at his adoptvie brothers and sister.

"Sasuke, you teme, you always pushed me to do my best. Even when you were with the Snake Bastard you were still my brother. May your life with Sakura be sweet and fortuitous," next Naruto kneeled down and put his hand on Konohamaru's head, "Little bro, it's up to you now to protect all my precious people until I come back. And don't forget to work hard to become the Hokage... I want a challenge when i come back for the title." His smile brightened a bit and his eyes were watering a bit, sad that he had to leave such precious people behind.

"Sakura-Chan, I'm glad that you were on my team. No, not just because i had a crush on you. But because, no matter how weak you think you are, you were strong enough to beat me down when I was acting stupid. You are truly my sister. May you life with Sasuke be as Romantic and Sweet as you have dreamed it to be." He kissed Sakura on the forward, then moved on to his group of friends.

He stood infront of Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Hinata, Neiji, Rock Lee, Shino, and Ten-Ten. He gave them all a big smile.

"My friends i want you all to remember, No matter whether you big boned," he cast a glance to the Akamichi in the group, "or under a seal," this time he looked at Neiji," or if people tell you you're weak," He cast a confident smile in Hinata's direction," or your just plain lazy," He looked ruefully at Shikamaru, "You are all the best shinobi in the Village Hidden In The Leaves, and you are all my friends."

He let a small tear escape one eye before he turned around and jumped back up on the stage and walked to an orange wooden box that had a Two part lid and was big enough for a man to lay it. One part of the lid was open to reveal the face of none other than... Uzumaki Naruto. Yes, Naruto had died. He died protecting his village from the evil Orochimaru. He died protecting his precious people.

He turned back around and faced all the people there and gave one of his famous fox grins, tears continuing to flow down his cheeks.

"Thank you all... for acknowledging me," at that moment two large with feathery wings came out of Naruto's back and fanned out, creating a beatiful seen that exuded happiness, joy, and love. " I promise you all... I will be back."

With those words and one last honest smile naruto disolved into a ball of light that soared towards the heavens.

The darkness receded and every one began moving again.

Tsunade's speach was halted by an almost silent mournful cry that erupted from her before she could hold it back. It almost felt like, for just a fraction of a second, that Naruto had hugged her. She could still feel the lingering warmth on her neck, but she knew that couldn't be... because Naruto had died not but three days ago. She looked out into the crowd and noticed that all the Ninja that Naruto had touched the deepest seemed to be going through a similar feeling. She gave a wry smile towards the sky, knowing Naruto had Said his final goodbye to his most precious people.

"Today... We are not burying Naruto, Shinobi of the Leaf," she continued from when the blond's spirit interrupted her, "Today we send back to the earth Naruto, Brother, Son, Friend, and most importantly, Savior of the Leaf Village. Naruto, where ever you are... rest in peace knowing... that you were worthy of the title Hokage." Tsunade heard a happy cheer from the audience. Even those who were most distraught now had smiles on their faces even though tears poured out of their eyes, knowing that their Naruto-kun would be happy.

(Three years later, In the Konoha hospital)

Uchiha Sakura was tired and sweaty and in a great deal of pain. She clutched her husband, Uchiha Sasuke's, hand in a death grip that surely crushed his bones. Tsunade was at the end of the bed, barely visible from Sakura's point of view, over her arge stomach.

"C'mon, Sakura, Just one more push. Just one more push," Tsunade urged her on. Sakura tried not to growl at the Hokage out of respect but could bit it back. As another contraction hit Sakura, while screaming in pain, pushed with all her might.

Soon after Tsunaded picked up the small child that had been formed in Sakura's womb, cut the umbilical cord with a chakra scalpel, and began cleaning the newborn off. The baby cried the entire time, proving he had a very good set of lungs.

Sasuke, meanwhile, whispered soothing words to his wife, telling her how well she had done and how much he loved her.

Suddenly they heard Tsunade gasp audibly and looked up, worried for their child's health. "What is it Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked anxiously.

Tsunade turned around, a broad smile on her face, happy tears flooding her eyes. The baby had stopped crying.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," She handed the bundle in her arms to Sakura so she could began breast feeding the baby and smiled at both of the Uchihas' response. Sakura gasped much like Tsunade had and Sasuke had a smirk growing on his face.

The baby was wrapped in a blue towel to state that he was a boy. The newborn Uchiha heir had fair skin and dark dark pink hair, but that was not what made them react in such a way.

The newborn's eyes... Were the color of , and as deep as, the ocean. All of them only knew one person to ever have eyes like that; Naruto.

"So what will you name him?" the Hokage askedm already knowing the answer.

"We will name him," Sasuke began, staring into the deep blue eyes of his son.

"...Naruto," Sakura finished, gently rubbing the newborn's cheek with her thumb as he looked up at them with those expressive blue eyes.

Tsunade smiled at them, filling out the birth certificate for Uchiha Naruto. As she finished she gave them another smiling glance and remembered words that were spoken to her three years ago, _'I promise... One day I'll come back.'_

"You always keep your word," She whispered, "That's your ninja way."

**The...**

**Beginning**

A/N: I don't think this is as long as i wanted it to be. But I enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. And I'm sorry but this is a one shot, this is the only chapter.

TOSD


End file.
